Avery's Treasure
by Tillster
Summary: Ten years have passed and Will has finally returned to the world of the living... only to be betrayed. In an attempt to prove her love for Will, Elizabeth seeks Avery's Treasure: a gift that will grant any wish, whatever it may be.


**Before you read: **This is not the entirety of the chapter. In truth, I didn't finish the chapter. I've been uninspired lately and I might not continue this story, though the concept is quite interesting. Many of its characters are loosely based off real people in history who've dealt with pirates. For example, in this chapter, Chaloner Ogle. He was involved with the infamous Bartholomew Roberts, a.k.a. Black Bart, who later appears in the story. (I plan my stories out but I don't always _write_ them out.)

If you like my story, please comment. It may encourage me to write more.

C H A P T E R I

Elizabeth inched her way through a dank passage unable to see anything but fog ahead of her. It was like a place found in her nightmares, cold and frightfully dark, with no place to hide. She thought she was alone but as she ventured further into the shadows she realized someone was following her. Her movements cautiously became slower. She counted each of her steps. There was no saying who or what was behind her. There was no saying whether he or it would attack. Gripping the handle of her sword she listened to the additional pair of feet move closer. Her instinct told her to unsheathe her sword and she did just that.

Turning her body half way round she met the end of her blade with the throat of her stalker. It was a young man, the very same man she had asked to bring her there. "Timothy…" She slid the sword back into its sheath and firmly told him "You know better than to scare me like that." He stared at her with troubled blue eyes. Elizabeth began to wonder whether their venture had purpose, whether endangering his life had meaning. Was there truly a hidden treasure or was Chaloner right? Was it just a fairytale?

Overcome with emotion she looked away from him. "Come on. We best keep moving." She continued deeper into the gloom, Timothy close with a lantern in hand. Elizabeth could now see what was wetting her feet; grimy, discolored water filled with the residue of seaweed and vermin. It first only brushed against her calves but as she furthered into the cavern it met with her waistline. That's when her heart raced in panic. The thought of dying in that place frightened her, especially since Chaloner had told her not to. She could still hear him saying "You're mad."

Elizabeth peered at him from across the table. "And why is that?" she asked. In response Chaloner grinned and said "You don't seriously believe there's such a thing do you?" The tone of his voice seemed genuine but Elizabeth knew his words were meant to demean her. "I do," she replied wittingly, "and I am going to find it." She held her head upright and reached for the jar beside his plate then smeared its contents across a piece of bread, pretending she was too preoccupied to hear him. "Elizabeth, you're not going to find it." She tried not to, but she did. She looked into his eyes as he said it. "Henry Avery's treasure is just a myth; something village folk daydreamed to lessen the foison of their pitiful lives."

Elizabeth's composure started to fall apart.

"But it _is_ real."

"Then you've seen it?"

"No. But Timothy has."

"Timothy?" Chaloner laughed. "The boy is a mute. He could have not possibly told you such rubbish." He presumed that Elizabeth would have nothing else to say but as he started to eat his breakfast he learned otherwise.

"Not all things are said with words, Chaloner."

She was becoming defensive, the same way she would with her father. In a way her relationship with Chaloner was like that between a parent and child, Chaloner the parent and Elizabeth the child. No matter what she said or what she did he would always find something to patronize her with, in this case her desire for adventure. She saw it on his face, that look of disappointment. The only reason he hadn't said anything was because he was chewing his food. If Elizabeth didn't show him now he'd never see it.

"He gave me a map." She grabbed a book she had set aside and pulled from it a folded piece of paper. "It marks the location of the grotto where Henry hid the treasure." As she opened it Chaloner lowered his eating utensils.

"Honestly Elizabeth, there are more important tasks at hand. You've no time to gallivant around."

"This _is_ important! There _is_ a hidden treasure! And I _will_ find it!"

Elizabeth was prepared to admit everything she had kept secret from him. All those words she used to swallow now scratched the tip of her tongue, anxiously waiting to escape her lips. She could have said them, she would have, but the moment she opened her mouth William entered the room.

"Grandfather's here. He's waiting for us downstairs."

The boy looked just like his father. Seeing him reminded Elizabeth of the life she abandoned, the love she lost. Her heart became full of regret. She had sacrificed what was most dear to her in belief that it would benefit her future. She felt like a fool.

Chaloner, seeing Elizabeth's vacant expression, answered for her. "Tell him we'll be down shortly." William nodded his head and left with a smile. O how Elizabeth wished she could smile, but no matter how often she wished for it it would not come true, not until she confessed her wrongs. She quietly played with her food waiting for the opportune moment.

"Finish your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Has word of my father's arrival upset your appetite?"

"No… though your idiocy has."

"I'm in no mood to hear your uncouth remarks."

"Or anything I have to say for that matter!" Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "You're a disgusting, self-righteous pig! All you care about is yourself!"

"Yet you married me."

He was unaffected by her wrathful remarks making her all the more furious. "Not because I love you!" she shouted. "I never loved you and I never will!" Rather than respond, Chaloner took a sip of tea. Elizabeth's eyes began to swell up with tears. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Why did you marry me?"

"Do you truly want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Elizabeth paused. She both desired and loathed this opportunity for it meant her freedom in exchange for her wealth. She lowered her head, her confidence dwindling. "William's not your son." For the first time in their ten years of marriage Elizabeth saw Chaloner in disbelief. "What?" She continued, "I married you because I had nowhere else to turn and I couldn't let my child grow up without food or shelter. You were there and I… I'm sorry." Having said what needed to be said she stood from her seat and left the room. By nightfall she had left the premises with William beside her. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To see your father." she said.

William never knew about his real father, the one he was named after. He had always believed Chaloner Ogle was his father and that his mother, Elizabeth, was like everyone else's mother. Learning now that his mother was once a pirate and that his father captain of the Flying Dutchman, William happily skipped toward the shoreline singing the song Elizabeth first sang him. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…" It all made sense to him now. The stories his mother used to tell him weren't fiction. They were about her and her adventures.

Overlooking the ocean below, Elizabeth held William close and together they watched the sun set. Their hearts filled with excitement as the orange glow drowned into the sea and a ship appeared from the mist. It was Will Turner, returning from the otherworld, a smile on his face. William released himself from his mother's arm and ran down the hill to meet his father on the beach below. Elizabeth hurried after him, feeling as youthful as she did when she first met Mr. Turner. "William, wait for me!" William ran across wet sand and into his father's arms which lifted him up and spun him in a circle. Though he'd had never seen his son before, Will knew who he was.

He placed his son down then looked across the beach to see his beloved wife waiting for him. He walked toward her, his thoughts of holding her again quickening the pace of his feet. He was on the verge of running when he suddenly stopped. They were standing face-to-face. He stared into her eyes. "Elizabeth…" She stared back into his. "Will…" He rested his hand on her cheek. It was real, the touch of her skin. Being together again made them smile. Will even began to laugh. "What is it?" asked Elizabeth. "I never thought the day would come." he said. "After ten years of imprisonment I have been freed with your love, able to live life again, to live with you and our son." Elizabeth looked away from him.

Will knew something was wrong. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Elizabeth nodded her head but didn't speak. "What's wrong?" He brushed the hair out of her face only to see his bronzed hand fade into a pale white. Unable to comprehend what was happening, he pulled away and watched his flesh wither. "I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I married another! But I do not love him!" Will stared at her in disbelief. "You betrayed me?" He began yelling. "You broke your promise?!"

"I don't love him!"

"Nor do you love me!" He raised his hand, allowing her to see its decrepit shape. "You've stolen my chance at life! Now I am bound to serve the Flying Dutchman for eternity!" Elizabeth was afraid to look at him. His eyes became the darkest shade of black and his skin, so thin she could see each of the veins beneath it. She grasped onto him as he fell to his knees, his lungs releasing a wail of agony. "I love you!" she cried. "Chaloner means nothing to me! Will, don't leave me!" With one final embrace she felt his body turn to ashes in her hands. The sight drove William to tears. "Father!" he yelled, but no words could undo what had happened.

Elizabeth watched her loves ashes fly through the swirling breeze and fill the ship's sails. He had returned to the Flying Dutchman. It was all her fault. Will's life was taken. Her son's life was damaged. As for her life, it was silent. She saw William's lips move but heard nothing, not words, not movement; nothing but emptiness. She felt as though her soul had drifted away. All these years she had waited for Will's return, and now he was gone. There was nothing left for her… except…


End file.
